


A Strange Jefferfield Kinktober

by Lanford



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ASMR, Accidents, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Butler, Candid Photography, Classroom Sex, Clumsiness, Coercion, Crossdressing, Diary/Journal, Domestic Bliss, Dubious Consent, Eating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Food Kink, Formalwear, Girls with Guns, Glasses, Guns, Hate Sex, Holding Hands, Hope to fulfill all days plz help me, Horror, I'm happy I did all prompts even though I was late, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intimidation, Jealousy, Jefferson in formal wear, Jefferson without glasses, Jefferson without shirt, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light-Hearted, Love/Hate, Mirrors, Muffling, Needles, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Sexual Submission, One Word Prompts, Past Relationship(s), Photography, Pillow Talk, Poking, Princess-carry, Psychological Horror, Role Reversal, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sneaking, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Stalking, Stepping over someone else, Stripping, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweat, Tags to be added, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Underwear, Vaginal Fingering, Wounds, dressing up, ear cleaning, fangirling, hand-holding, light arguing, praising, prompts, sniffing, stoicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanford/pseuds/Lanford
Summary: Here's me attempting to write daily prompts once again.Met with this 'Kinktober' list elsewhere and decided to pick a few of the lighter prompts (there were 3 choices each day, you know how I love choice-based games), gonna try writing Jefferfield fluff to warm our hearts.Might be rusty after all this time, feedback is appreciated.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Mark Jefferson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 1 : Body swap

It's a morning which should be like any other morning at the cozy little Jefferson residence, except Max wakes already feeling some pains in the back of her neck. She wonders if she slept in a bad position, but doesn't put much thought through it.

As she lifts off the bed, a wonky feeling takes her, like being off-balance.

But when she gets to the bathroom, only then she looks into the mirror and-- **JUMPSCARE**!!

Is it Jefferson at the other side?! Wasn't that a mirror, why is it now a window?! Why is he... not talking to her?

As Max places her hands to her face, she can feel it, like she felt numerous times with her hands, she's able to feel Jefferson's beard to her touch... but she's touching her own face.

She looks down and sees his gorgeously fit chest, she looks back up at the mirror, still not helping but to stick her hands to her 'new' face, almost like that iconic Home Alone scene, but much more contemplative instead of screaming.

She can feel it, not only through the hands, but also, she can feel **how it actually feels like** when she caressed Jefferson's face.

Each beard strand's sizzling noises as she slides a hand through it.

So intense...

She can feel it... down there?!

_Oh my, what do I do with this thing? How am I supposed to pee with this...?_

Just then, she realized it -- what happened to the real Jefferson? Did he...?

Max ran back to the bedroom and there she was, still asleep, serenely non-snoring.

She saw her body, but it wasn't her. Yet another contemplatively strange moment.

Until Jefferson woke up, and screamed as he saw himself staring back at him.


	2. Day 2 : Human furniture

What is his need to store things always so high up she can't reach it?

Max internally cursed Jefferson many times while trying to pick the fisheye lenses, diligently stored in a place far away from her reach.

She would try picking a chair, but besides the sofa at the living room, the modern kitchen layout had metal chairs attached to the ground, and she wouldn't even think about climbing up the designer chairs from the dining room.

All that was left was for Max to try stretching out to the lens, however she felt it at the tip of her fingers, it got bumped even further away.

" **FUUUCK!!** " The young photographer is angry.

"What is it?" Jefferson asked loudly from another room.

"Come here!" Max ordered, granting his presence right away. "I want to reach the lenses, can't you do something?"

Jefferson pondered upon it for a couple seconds, moved to the front of the shelves, then... crouched down. "Here, climb up." Said the man, all fours on the floor.

It was Max who pondered before acting this time -- she felt kind of dumbstruck with his strange solution, but climbed up anyway.

Balancing cautiously while stepping on his back, Max could reach not only the fisheye lens but also other useful photography accessories, every tool reachable to her in that slight moment of empowerment.

"Why you did this?" Max asked, stepping down. "Wouldn't it be better if you just picked these for me?"

Jefferson got up, tapping out the light dirt from the knees of his pants. "I could've done that... but you asked if I could do something so **you** would be able to reach them, and so I did." Then he parted from the room with a smile on his face. "Don't hesitate to call me whenever you need."


	3. Day 3 : Medical play

A day in the life of Mark Jefferson could not be a day without teasing his muse.

While Max dusted off the countless red folders of the Dark Room, Jefferson was preparing his supply of latex gloves, medications... and needles.

"...Hey, Max?" He called his muse.

"Huh?" She was so into the cleaning she barely listened.

"Are you afraid of needles?" As directly as he could.

"...Are you kidding me?" She had to stop now. "Of course not! We need to take the flu shot every once in a while, I'm not afraid of it." As Max observed Jefferson from her place, he was still dealing with his stuff.

"Oh, so you are a courageous one..." He looked back to her, but Max was back to her assigned job already. "I was just wondering, some people tend to have this irrational fear of nurses, doctors and needles."

"Young kids have to take a bunch of vaccines, I get why people get scared out of needles." Despite keeping track of the conversation, Max sustains her focus on the cleaning. "Besides, it's not unusual to see nurses being pictured as villains in the movies."

Suddenly, Jefferson is already at her back, asking in a deep tone near her ear: "Are you really not afraid?"

Max jumped to the side, hugging the duster. "N-nope! Not needles. Needles are not scary." Her eyes, widely open, twitched back and forth from Jefferson's face to the needle he was holding up.

"I agree, it's not the needles people should be afraid of." He points the needle to her, as if it was a dangerous weapon. "It's the ones using them, that's what people should be afraid of."


	4. Day 4 : Latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a "day later" kind of continuation from the "Day 3" story, also written in such a way to mirror it.

A day in the life of Maxine Caulfield could not be a day without teasing her muse.

While Jefferson sorted out his photos and absent-mindedly appreciated every feature of Max in them, she... had other plans of her own.

"Mr. Jefferson?" She began laying out her plan.

"...Yes, Max?" He was listening, although still focused on his computer screen.

"Have you ever... listened to ASMR?" She threw the bait.

"Nope." A silent pause as he kept track of his work. "That's among your interests, right? Tell me about that." He took the bait!

"It's something meant for people to relax by tricking your mind with triggers. Ever since I found out about it, it helps me a lot." Max reminisces of the day she found out a certain someone listened to whale sounds.

"Oh..." Jefferson still watches his screen, but more interested in what Max says. "So that's a healthier alternative to using drugs for sleep... That's interesting, I'd like to try it."

Suddenly, Max was already standing behind Jefferson, without a noise, as if she teleported there. "What about right now?" In a whispered tone to his back.

Wearing latex gloves, she touched the sides of his neck, caressing up and down around his ears. "Oof! That's... that's quite amazing, how did you learn that?" He's in complete awe of what his muse was capable of.

"It's a secret." Max whispers, pressing her head forward until her forehead rests on the nape of Jefferson's head, closing her eyes and just enjoying the moment with him. "It's kept safe and deep down, just like this room."


	5. Day 5 : Penetration in two holes

Max rested her head at the top of Jefferson's legs. She was laid at the comfortable Dark Room's white couch while Jefferson sat.

"Close your eyes." He said, caressing her forehead and tucking her hair sideways. She tilted her head following his touch.

Jefferson reached for a pair of q-tips from the side table and began twisting one of the tips through Max's ear crevices.

Gently, yet effectively taking out the sweat dirt accumulated there, his every move felt like a hard heartbeat to her. Max thoroughly enjoyed these moments of personal and undisputed attention from her muse.

When Jefferson bent over to the desk though, the next q-tip touching her ear was... cold and wet! Max had her eyes closed and was not prepared for it, she hadn't seen him dipping the next one, yet she reacted... giggling.

It tickled her to no end, and as she kept laughing, soon Jefferson could spot that there was food dirt stuck between her teeth as well.

He reached to the table once again. "Wait, keep your mouth open." He told her in a tranquil voice. Max opened her eyes to see a Jefferson reaching her mouth with a tweezer.

"Whaa~" He held her mouth open with one hand, leaving no room for questions, and aimed cautiously with the other hand, pinching the tweezers trying to clean her teeth.

Severely, yet cautiously, Jefferson took care of Max by penetrating her holes this strange afternoon...


	6. Day 6 : Sensory deprivation

When Jefferson reached to Max that day: "I want to know how it feels like." He told her in all honesty, holding a roll of duct tape, rope and even a tie.

At the Dark Room's stage, Max led Jefferson down to his knees by gently pushing his legs and pulling his shirt down -- making it disheveled from his usual self.

She took the duct tape. "Hands on your back, please." And walked behind him.

Jefferson felt weird on her use of _please_ , but she was his muse after all, the purest girl on Earth, there's no way she would be rude on him for no reason.

Three turns around his wrists, Max rips the tape and finish by sticking his thumbs together.

She then went for the tie, unfolding it and wrapping around his eyes. The worry of it being tied too tight crossed her mind, but she felt shy of asking him in such situation.

Max got the camera -- the professional camera he handled himself masterfully, her hands handling the same crevices and buttons. A couple beads of sweat grew over her forehead from the anxiety of such responsibility.

Through the thick fabric of the tie, Jefferson could only listen to her slow footsteps and the silent sounds coming from the fabric of her clothes as she moved around him.

Shutter. More footsteps. Shutter again. Fabric.

Max inhaled and blew to the side of his neck, to which Jefferson twitched in surprise. Shutter.

She touched him, she snapped fingers at his ears, she tickled him.

As much as Jefferson fulfilled his desire to feel like a subject, Max felt something new today -- she took photos, something she always did as far as she can remember, but today, taking photos felt different.

A good kind of different.


	7. Day 7 : Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 'Storm Week'!

Jefferson likes shelves.

Like, _really_ enjoys them.

He bought a new set, he put it together by himself, then he started to organize it by himself. He was apparently having fun, despite the physically demanding tasks, he enjoyed the prospect of having things neatly sorted in the end.

Max got tired of watching him and just went to do something else without him. Because of course some of the shelves were too high for her, there was nothing she could do to help him other than not bothering him.

So she didn't... Not until she heard a loud "Aaaagh!!" Followed by rumbles.

Max teleported to the room he was working at, she inhaled to ask him if he was okay... but she did not say a word, she stood there in total awe with the view frozen in time.

There was Jefferson, entangled in colorful pool noodles. Surely he was not hurt since he fell over soft stuff, but... That view.

That damned view.

He had noodles under his arms, over his chest, and even crossing between his legs. Not to mention the crooked glasses over his nose.

Why on bloody hell does Jefferson keep such a ludicrous amount of pool noodles when they doesn't even own pools? It's not possible that's...

...Yes, they are certainly all photography props. After all, Jefferson **is** the mad type of photographer able to mount a beach scenario indoors.

Max unpaused time, walking slowly to him. "Do you need help?" She offered a hand to pull him up.

But Max tripped on a noodle.

Max tripped on a pool noodle, fell over Jefferson who was tangled on pool noodles, and became tangled herself.

A silent minute later, both of them fell on a miserable laughter.


	8. Day 8 : Casting couch

Jefferson is Max's first and only boyfriend.

Before him, Max was a shy girl who struggled making friends and often was a rotten picker. After him, Max is a self-confident young woman who is rarely afraid of anything.

But there's something Max is still afraid, and it lingers inside her mind about every other day.

Jefferson is a grown man -- it's impressive to think they are so compatible even though he is twice her age.

He must've had a bunch of relationships before this one.

There's a name which is somewhat recurrent, to which Jefferson often sighs when said: Rachel.

Max kept wondering about their relationship. _Is it better now? Was it better when Rachel was there?_ She had no idea.

She took days just thinking if she should or not bring it up. Such themes are complicated, her rewind could only go back so far, if it took too long she would be unable to simply cancel the talk as if it never happened. It was something she should tackle at once.

"Can I ask you about the past?" That day, she had mustered enough to confront her fear.

".....Sure, ask away." He smiled while cutting photos. The sharp point of the precision knife glints under the lights of the Dark Room.

"So... How did you meet?" Max fidgets, sit over the arm of the white couch. "...Rachel, how was she like?"

Jefferson missed the alignment of the cut when he heard the name. "Why the sudden interest about Rachel Amber?" He put the tools down and looked to Max.

"You had a relationship, didn't you?" She was still fidgeting, staring to the ground.

"...Yes, we had." He stood from the computer desk. "A professional relationship between teacher and student, also between photographer and subject." And began walking towards Max.

"I meant, she was your girlfriend, right?" Now she looked to him, inquisitively.

Jefferson circled Max while she twisted to keep eyeing him. "Was she?" And sit on the couch. "To me, she wasn't... Although, once upon a time, she tried to get into my pants, right here." He tapped over the seat next to him.

Max had an expression of disbelief when she heard it. "She wasn't your girlfriend, but she tried to..." Then rose up from the couch's arm. "What did you do then?"

"I said: If you thought this was a casting couch, get out of here right now, this is my bed on busy nights, not a sex gimmick." Jefferson said, bearing a serious face, looking right into Max's eyes. "We had a photo session that day, and more sessions in later days..." He softened his semblance. "People started every kind of gossip, especially the other students, but I did not care, she was a real model and I am grateful for the time we could work together."

From this talk onward, Max had one less fear and one more confidence.


	9. Day 9 : Selfcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may not be safe.  
> Trigger warning for non-consensual sex, allusion to rape and murder.

When Jefferson came to his senses, light was dim... he was inside his Dark Room, a place he knew well enough.

" _Wakey wakey, dear Mark!_ " He saw a man talking to him from behind the comfortable couch where he slept. " _Are you ready for tonight?_ " He had to rub his eyes before he could believe it -- the man talking to him was... himself.

".....Am I dead?" Asked the one Jefferson sitting up from the couch. "Are you my guardian angel or something like it?"

" _I am purely **yourself**._" Replied the other Jefferson, skipping around the couch and sitting next to _himself_. " _Or rather, I am the **other self** , the one which takes control when things gets just a little bit crazy._"

"That's... I don't know, even though you look exactly like me, how should I trust you?" Asked the Jefferson wearing a coat.

" _Well I can't rewind time to prove it..._ " Said the Jefferson wearing a white shirt. " _But I **can** tell you about that aunt whom you had a **quite touching** relationship as a tee--_"

" **Stop!** " He ordered in a tuneless, breathless voice and frowned face, now believing the other Jefferson, since there were a select few people in the world knowing these facts. "Please, stop."

" _...For someone so invested in capturing the despair at others' faces, you are very sensitive._ " Said the other Jefferson, getting closer and placing a hand over Jefferson's shoulders. " _You don't like being touched, right? That's why you found pleasure in watching people from a safe distance._ "

"What are you?" He had no joy in having his strings pulled with such mastery. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Other Jefferson gets even closer, embracing Jefferson and whispering at his ear: " _I am you, and you are me._ " In his eyes, he feels narcissistically obsessed with himself. " _I love you and I protect you, that's why you should reciprocate properly._ " The other Jefferson started to grind at Jefferson.

"Y-you... protect me?" Disheveled, he felt disturbed, yet curious at other Jefferson's claims.

" _I take over when things get too dark... You don't remember, do you?_ " Other Jefferson tugged Jefferson's pants down. " _You can't remember because it was I who did it, not you._ " He rubbed it skillfully, just the way Jefferson liked it.

But Jefferson wasn't enjoying this strange encounter. "Stop... I don't remember any-- a-aah!" He wasn't enjoying being violated like that, but his body reacted in a dissonant way.

Other Jefferson wet his fingers with Jefferson's cum, proceeding to penetrate Jefferson and pressing his prostate as deep as he could. " _Remember me, killing your aunt, giving you the justice you always deserved._ "

Jefferson came again, got turned with his back up, and roughly fucked by his other self.

It was a sickly obsessive kind of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies to the readers who got the references (any of them).  
> Sorry today's story is not Jefferfield enough, but this prompt was too curious not to be done, also, there's no Jefferfield without Jefferson in it!


	10. Day 10 : Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from "Day 6" story.

Jefferson fell asleep while browsing his computer. Max was fiddling with her phone in the same room when she heard his light snore.

She walked cautiously to him, wishing he continued to wander inside his dreams.

The trunk of his body rested back at the chair, but his neck was bent down forward, mouth slightly open, almost pouting when he exhaled. His arms rested crossing over the chair's arms.

There was something special about this defenseless state, Max kept staring at his serene sleeping face.

She noticed how long his eyelashes were under his glasses' frames.

Max was not manipulating time, but time itself seemed to stop while she appreciated him... in fact, she had no idea how many long minutes passed while she simply stared at him.

Then she realized she still had her phone in hand.

A mobile device is able not only to make and receive calls, but also taking pictures on the go.

As Max is a very quiet person, her phone did not make noises as well, especially at home -- she'd only activate sound notifications when outside. Of course she also had no sounds configured for her mobile camera's shutter.

She had a way to take photos of him without making any noise... Of course she used her phone to her advantage.

Photo after photo, Max got closer and closer to the sleeping Jefferson. Although a mobile camera is easy to use, it's lack of definition when using a zoom is infuriating, she had to get close to pursue the better shots.

Capture after capture... Max realized what she was doing. _Is this how he feels like when he's taking photos of sleep-induced subjects?_ She thought, as she was climbing with a knee over the computer desk in order to take just the perfect photo, right in front of Jefferson.

She did not wake him. Jefferson would later wake up with a pain at the back of his neck because of the position he slept.

Max secretly admired the prizes she took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an indirect continuation of the one story where Max took the dominance in the situation -- the Max from this timeline got to comprehend the joy Jefferson felt in capturing subjects under the same conditions of submission, however, as the shy character she is, she's still not comfortable in talking to Jefferson about it, which is why she had the new photos in secrecy -- Max is probably making hew own folder as her newfound obsession grows.


	11. Day 11 : Stockings

Eventually Max told Jefferson she collected photography magazines with articles about him. At his residence, Jefferson shown his own archive which had every single magazine his photos ever got featured.

Jealousy slowly crept her mind as she saw the models featured. _He took photos of all these pretty women... He saw them live, wearing these revealing clothes._ Pages flipped in succession, suddenly Max had this strange idea: "I want to dress like them."

"Model wardrobes aren't as comfortable as the ones you're used to wear every day."

"Some of them, but others still looks possible." Max shows a page full of photos of a woman in black nightdress and stockings.

Jefferson pondered for a little while. "...Maybe I can help you." He went to the photo studio room where he kept a clothing rack stuck in a corner. Just as Max followed him there, Jefferson had some clothing pieces in his hands.

A white nightgown and a pair of white stockings.

"They don't look exactly like the ones from the magazine, but I think they'll suit you better." He said to her while she took them quickly -- Max cheered up from his comment, after all, he thinks about her in his every action towards her. "Tell me if you need help with the stockings, their fabric is fragile." He said while Max headed to the dressing corner, always so considerate it melts her heart.

After she put the nightgown, Max saw herself at the mirror hung in the wall. All the frills and curls, she felt so cute and thought it matched the waves in the end of her haircut. While handling the frail long socks though... "Can you help me with these socks?" Maybe it's better to ask for his help.

Jefferson opened the curtain and took the stockings. "Please sit." He told her as he knelt.

Max sit in a small square puff bench, lightly pulled the nightgown up and stretched a leg. His delicate movements up her leg sent chills up her spine. It felt too dreamy to be true, having Jefferson dressing her like that.

At the same time, he felt heavily in love with her that afternoon -- not only Max was the one who had the initiative to ask him for a photoshoot, but she looked stunningly like an angel in the outfit he selected.


	12. Day 12 : Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prior to today's story is the canon-divergent timeline from "Fault" where Max and Jefferson survives the storm, Jefferson killed Chloe, Max killed David, for more details please read the aforementioned fanfiction.

"What Solo did in Star Wars?" Jefferson asked rhetorically. "He shot first, he survived. That's also why we are both alive, because I shot first."

"That's not an excuse to have me go through shooting lessons." Max ricocheted at him. "I've never dreamt of handling guns."

"It's not about you liking it or not, you **need** to know how to handle a gun properly in order to defend yourself." He sustained his reasoning. "You had to fire three times to stop David, if you were prepared you could survive any threat with a single shot."

"...Fine, you have a point." Max pouted. "But can't we start just a little less extreme? How about training with air-propelled guns first?" She absolutely did not want to hear any more loud powder-triggered shots, also not keen on handling real guns able to hurt someone. Her trauma from the Dark Room was hard to cope.

Jefferson accepted the idea, and that evening they went to the nearest shopping mall which had an airsoft shooting range inside.

Upon arriving the store, it had this atmosphere reminiscent of a modern zombie game.

Jefferson paid for Max only, as he brought a camera to capture the moment. She got handed a bulletproof vest, headphones, a visor to protect her eyes, and finally, she had to pick a gun. Among many modern gun imitations, a section kept to the side had her attention: vintage guns.

Max choose a Winchester replica model, the staff told them a few curiosities, like it's history dated back from 1900.

Be it Max getting too focused into it, or Jefferson enjoying the view of a fiercely shooting Max, both of them had fun that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is not the same kind of "shotgunning" the prompt asked for, but Jefferson says we should always take the shot, and I took the opportunity to have Max handle guns because I picture she would look cool, especially with a vintage gun =)


	13. Day 13 : Body worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an extremely sweet chapter ahead :3

The first time Max and Jefferson slept together, they just laid beside each other and talked until Max slept first.

The next morning, Max still found it unbelievable -- she was in a relationship with the one person she looked forward to the most, the one person she admired the most, the one person she ever wished to marry.

Jefferson noticed Max was awake and grabbed her hand, his fingers between hers. "Good morning." Simple and direct. He had no glasses and no shirt, the light fabric blanket covered his under half.

Max took a few seconds before closing her fingers tightly around his hand. "...'Mornin', uh... yep." She had an usual t-shirt and shorts, her legs one tucked outside of the blanket and another under it.

"Why is it you sound awkward? Still half asleep?" He shifted to his side, to look directly at Max.

She felt his stare, but avoided eye contact and kept her back glued to the bed. "Umm... it's just... I was about to call you **Mr. Jefferson** , I don't know how to call you another way even though we are... like **this**." Max pulled their entangled hands up.

He giggled while she spoke. "It's okay, you can call me anything you feel most comfortable with, I don't mind."

She put her other hand over his, undid the hand-holding and laid a hand beside his, staring at them. "...Your hands are so big, how can you handle cameras without breaking them?"

"I treat them as if an extension of my body, of course they need to be handled with care." Jefferson places his other hand near Max's head, entangling his fingers between her hair strands. "Since I did not had proper care for my eyes, now I need the glasses to fix them."

"A little price to pay for such perfection." She added, still playing around with his hand.

"Pfft, I'm far from perfect." Closing his eyes and curving up the side of his mouth.

"Yes, you are!" Now she turned and glared directly to him. "Look at that chest, you're perfect!" Max poke at the upper part of his chest, near the collarbones.

"You know what's perfect?" Jefferson turns, climbing over Max and trapping her between his limbs "You. Your face is so symmetric, I love it when hard shadows are cast at you." He leans pretty close, touching his forehead at her forehead.

Max is breathless with his sudden move, she keeps twitching her eyes all around his facial features up close.

"A pity I can't see you properly without these." He reaches his glasses, which were at the nightstand by her side of the bed, then catapults back to his side of the bed on a soft laughter.

As she regains her breath, she hesitates for a second after opening her mouth. "--Don't you think I'm too skinny?" Max looks down at herself and places a hand over the intersection of her slight breasts. "I'm not perfect."

"Every body is perfect just the way they are." He adjusts his glasses to his face, looking to the roof in a contemplative semblance. "I have seen many, many models... most of them destroys their bodies with surgeries, they look awful, somehow they cannot understand it -- the beauty of the human body is that every single person is unique, we are not meant to be equals."

Max appreciates his profile, now with the white-sided frame of his glasses crossing across his face. "But... some people do have self-esteem issues regarding how they look."

"It is because they have yet to find their hidden beauty. That's what professional photographers are paid for: We can make anyone look beautiful within just the right angle."


	14. Day 14 : Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today's timeline, Max is still studying at Blackwell, she may not have awakened her time powers yet, she and Jefferson have an unannounced relationship.

It happened once again. Max did not deliver her homework.

That night, after having tea with Kate, Max returned to her dorm room and found a box over her desk. She wondered how someone else got there when it remained locked.

Inside the box was a collar band, but apparently it wasn't for animals. There was also a note:

"Do you want that A+ grade?  
Wear this for 24 hours,  
go to the class using it tomorrow.

\---J"

_You devil..._ She thought, picking the collar and glaring at it: The collar had **MARK** written on it's black fabric. _There's absolutely no way I wear this..._

The next morning, there was Max getting out of the dorms under a sunny weather... wearing her gray hood. Every fellow student noticed her on the way to the classroom.

"Did you forget your meds today, Max? Ahahaha~" Victoria was always merciless when Max got to her usual seat.

When Jefferson strode inside the classroom, he did a roll call to heat everyone for the class. "...And Max, take off that hood, it's not winter yet." Every Vortex kid laughed in unison.

So Max put the hood down, and to the fashionistas' surprise, she was wearing a black collar. But no one knows she wore it flipped backwards, so others couldn't see the name printed on it.

At the end of his lecture, she stayed until Victoria left, so she could talk to Jefferson in softer tones. "Max, you get a solid B." He told her while sorting his papers.

" **What?!** " The lazy students left in the classroom all looked at her direction while Max angrily bent over his desk. "I did the assigned deal, you said A+." She whispered in a harsh tone.

"You did it upside-down, that's a little too artsy." Jefferson refused to make any eye contact with her.

_What a joke, think he can mess around like that?_ Max went in straight steps towards the dorms once again, so she could just take that damned collar off and dump it.

"Whose bitch are you?" Nathan bumped Max on purpose. "Do you even know how to wear that?"

"Step away." She said, infuriated.

"Nope."

" **Fuck off!!** " If Max's relationship with Jefferson had any effect to her, that would be a huge self-esteem boost. Max felt like an unstoppable truck.

But Nathan had a male build, calloused by past fights with bullies until he became the bully himself. His lean fingers dug Max's throat enough that he could break her collar out. The sudden move brings both kids' backs to the ground.

Silence and peace blows like a quick gust of wind between them.

When Max opens her eyes from the shock, Nathan is there, with the collar in his hand, observing it for a few seconds, then turns it around and... his expression gradually becomes one of disbelief.

"The kitten got involved in a fight, huh?" Jefferson is there, inexplicably no one saw him coming, so both of them felt surprised with the teacher's presence. "Well... now I'll have to get you a new collar."

While Jefferson helps Max to stand back up, Nathan simply flees, running away while still carrying the broken collar in his hand.


	15. Day 15 : Massage

"Uhm... You know, I still haven't landed a regular job, so I can't afford a proper gift for you as a part-timer." It's Jefferson's birthday. "...I hope you like it." Max hands him a small envelope.

He opens it, full of inner-curiosity, but slowly and composedly, without ripping the envelope.

Inside, there's a pack of small and colorful papers clamped together. The cover reads _Little Happiness Voucher Pack_.

"What is this? You did it yourself?" Jefferson flips it's small pages eagerly.

"It works exactly as it reads. There's one item written in each voucher, you can choose whenever to use these during your coming year and I'll perform the task written." Max explains to him, kind of shy from making such a simple gift for her idol.

"Hmm, is that so..." He looks carefully through each page, then rips one off. "I want this one."

"Uh... I told you can save them, you can use it anytime during the year." Max was caught off-guard.

"I got it, and I want to use this one right away." He hands her the paper written ' **massage** '.

"...O-okay... umm..." She takes the ticket and puts it in her pocket, walking around to stay behind the chair Jefferson sit.

Max is nervous. She raises her hands a few times, but feels unable to touch him yet.

"I am going to make numerous creases and wrinkles on your shirt if I do it like this..." She warns him, feeling insecure. "Is it fine?"

"Oh, that's right, thankfully you thought about this." Jefferson rose from his seat, took off his shirt, then sit once again.

_Now_ Max is desperately drowned in anxiety. Jefferson have graced her with the full, uncensored view of his broad back, right there, at her hands' reach... And she _had_ to touch it, because she just promised a massage to him -- it was his birthday after all. "Uh... my hands may be too cold." She tried to stall, exhaling deeply towards her hands.

Jefferson waited patiently, until he felt it, the soft touch of his angel. He closed his eyes in delight.

Max had every inch of his fit muscles at her palms. His body so tender, but her fingers were stiff out of tension. "...Do you want me to press harder?" Jefferson nodded.

Minutes passed longer that afternoon.


	16. Day 16 : Feederism

Max was particularly hungry that evening, she had walked all around Seattle's streets taking pictures and hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

She ordered a fast food feast.

When Jefferson got home, he was surprised with the amount of junk foods over the dining table, wondering how big of a hole she made to his credit card. "I orhdrhd fhr yohh tohh." She said, spilling bread crumbs out of her mouth, a half of a big hamburger in her hands.

"Is there anything green in there? I can see only yellow and brown, it's lacking variety." Jefferson tried to joke it out, but he clearly wasn't too keen on such foods.

Max gulped down with soda. "Oh come on, I don't think I've ever saw you tasting french fries, it's delicious!"

"You know I'm more of a coffee person than a soda person." He said, having Max immediately compare the atmosphere of a _Starbucks_ and a _Burger King_ inside her mind -- come to think of it, she never saw Jefferson inside any junk food chain store, even though she enjoys it, it was the first time since they were together she was eating such a meal again.

"Can you at least make me company then? You can have your own meal later." She asked, kind of bummed, picking the bucket stuffed full of french fries.

After Jefferson put away his suitcase and coat, he went to the dining table. "Okay, I'll try it." He ruffled the top of Max's head and sit beside her with a genuine smile on his face. There was nothing she asked him that he would refuse.

Max immediately lightened up. "Open your mouth!" She told him, with a couple fries in her hand, ready to feed him herself.

Being fed by Max was a delight of it's own, worth any fat over his routinely diet. "Hhmmm~!" Jefferson felt honestly surprised with how tasty they were, crunchy outside, soft inside, the fries were still somewhat heated, not cold yet. "I want more!" He opened his mouth wide.

It was only then Max had the idea...

She froze time, stuffed Jefferson's mouth full of french fries, picked her camera and unpaused.

Flash and shutter! Max had the time of her life preserving such an elusive scene!


	17. Day 17 : Master/slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's timeline, Max never left Seattle, her family is rich and Jefferson is her butler.

Sunshine comes in different intensities through the folds of the curtains, producing dancing vertical lines all across the bedroom.

Silently, the male figure clad in formal wear opens the door and goes to the side of the bed, crouching beside the young woman and closely appreciating her features under the dim lighting. He sighed profoundly before placing a hand over her hair and making a slow massage with his fingertips over her head.

"...Nnngh~" She reacts, pressing her eyes hard before opening them, her view is graced by this beautiful man in glasses and a slicked hairstyle.

"Good morning, Miss." He caresses her head from top to bottom, the soft touch of his white glove giving a warm sensation to her skin.

"...Which day is it?" She asks, still stretching herself over the bed.

He went to the large windows and opened the curtains. "Wednesday. You have a rehearsal session today, Miss Max."

"Cancel it." She says, sitting. Still feeling sleepy, she rubs her eyes with the pajama sleeves.

He turns to her, concerned. "Your guitar performance is this Saturday, Miss, you should be careful--"

Max rises and walks into her closet room. "I know you're way more hyped than I am, Jeff, but please let me have a day off from the schedule."

Jefferson feels the urge to peek at his Master, but stays with his back turned to the closet's entrance. "Yes, Miss Max."

"Go get my camera set, we'll have a field day." She says from inside the closet, a couple tones higher so he could hear her clearly.

_Field days_ were when they would just drive somewhere far away and enjoy the scenery, taking a bunch of pictures until sunset. "This sudden? I'll have to make changes to our lunch for today." He says while looking up and lifting a heavy backpack -- it had a bunch of photography-related instruments inside.

"Just bring whatever you would take to the studio instead, I don't mind not having a full picnic course." Just then, Max leaves the closet, dressed in her usual gray hoodie and comfortable pants.

"Okay then, I'll go drop these in the car. Your coffee is ready at the kitchen island." He told his Master before leaving her.

Jefferson felt truly thankful for the Caulfields.

When he was younger, he studied in Chicago, graduating from the American Academy of Art, however, he never made it as a successful photographer. When he met with the Caulfields, Jefferson was passing through dark times, they offered him a part-time as a servant in their mansion, however, little Maxine took a liking to Jefferson, so when she got to 18, they gifted her with a small house of her own, and Jefferson became her full-time Butler under the only condition of always calling her Max instead of Maxine.

Along the years, Jefferson told Max all about photography, which is how she grew fond of it, and on certain random days she would just ask him to take her somewhere, so they would have fun photographing all kinds of things.

However, Max also has a strong passion for music. She plays the guitar with unusual mastery for her young age, she is currently arranging for her first CD, but plays on weekends at various places in order to practice playing for an audience -- she does not see it as a job, and Jefferson has some difficulty in having her keep her accomplishments done.

He is her number one fan, truly admiring how gifted she is. He would follow and support her anywhere.


	18. Day 18 : Bloodplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today's timeline, we're at a divergence from Fault's last chapter, where Jefferson managed to survive from David's attack unscathed.

A mess.

A big mess was made.

Jefferson hit David's head using a tripod. When both of them fought to the ground, Max couldn't see them behind the couch.

Somehow Jefferson lost his tripod-bat, tried to punch David down, but the soldier would not give up the fight -- Jefferson reached the closest table to pick something else.

It was a precision blade.

The wet sound of flesh and blood being perforated echoed through the Dark Room.

Soon David was not moving anymore, but Jefferson kept attacking the still body. "...Mr. Jefferson?" Max asked, worried for his safety.

The wet sounds stopped flowing. ".....It's done." Jefferson took a deep breath. "We are safe." He stood, his back to Max, then contoured the couch to reach her.

Jefferson had blood stains all over his once white shirt, latex gloves, and even his glasses had a few blotches. "Oh my god, you look beautiful!" She said, looking at him from head to toe.

"I do?" Only then Jefferson looks down at himself. "...Oh." He's surprised with himself, mentally asking: _How I could do all this by myself?_

"Yes! Too bad you don't have any mirrors here..." Max realizes he still didn't let go of the precision blade. "Oh, I know it, release me."

"What?" Jefferson snaps back from his musings.

"I want to take a picture of you, you looking just like this." It's like Max's eyes are glinting with exquisite excitement.

He begins slitting the duct tape out of her limbs. "Are you sure such photos won't put us into trouble?"

Max smirks confidently. "It's October. We could say this was a Halloween-themed session." She is finally set free.

Jefferson was the bloody subject on that strange day. Max took an incredibly big amount of photos using his professional digital camera. They laughed a lot over David's dead body. In the end even Jefferson threw some blood at Max and also took photos of her red stains mixed with the light flush of her beautiful face.


	19. Day 19 : Hate sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may not be safe for work. Trigger warning for sexual content, spanking and fingering.

Max broke Jefferson's printer.

There was no plausible excuse. It was his top-notch printer paid by the Prescotts for his Dark Room.

Too bad for Max, the printing job she put was some hour-long task. Damned be the idea of having a self-made poster of her favorite pop group. If only she knew the printer would give up halfway in, she would never do it.

It was beyond her rewinding capacities. There was no way to cancel it.

When Jefferson knew, madness took him. How would he keep selling high-quality photography prints when he had no high-quality printer anymore? How could he even afford a new printer with his regular income as an academy teacher?

When she listened to him say: " **I hate you!!** " She was certain -- Max had never seen Jefferson this angry before, and even worse, she knew she deserved his rage.

She did not try to rewind even once. All Max wanted was for the whole issue to be over as soon as possible.

Jefferson pulled her to the Dark Room's pristine white couch, removed his belt, sat at the couch and pulled Max over his legs, spanking her back over her pants.

Max grit her teeth, trying hard to hold the pain, but Jefferson then pulled her pants down, now striking his leather belt directly at her skin.

She cried loud, mentally asking for his apologies, but aware that no amount of rage in the world would make up for his loss. "Fuck, Max..." He began, after a brief pause from all the beating. "I don't want to hurt you, but you know you fucked up, don't you?"

Max feels Jefferson's hand caressing her wounded thighs, then coming close to her outer lips, and suddenly a finger penetrates inside her, making wet sounds navigate through the silent Dark Room walls. She felt confused and did not know how to react -- how was she this wet when she did not feel excited at all?

At least not until she heard his deep voice coming from behind her head. "You deserve another kind of punishment." Jefferson used his free hand and his elbow to hold her legs open while he slid a second finger inside, opening them like scissors and making all kinds of gross sounds out of her pure cum.

Only then she felt an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment. How did Max let Jefferson escalate her into this position of absolute submission? When Jefferson put a third finger inside her, she forgot how it all began. Max moaned, once again loudly, but this time her noises were coming out of pleasure.

He skillfully pressed her hard from the inside, towards her g-spot, forcing and pulling his hand in small movements so that his three fingers would still remain twisting inside her. Suddenly arching her back up, Max came in his hand.

Jefferson slowly pulled each finger out of her. "...It's not over yet." He took advantage of his fingers being soaked wet to massage Max's clit. Her loud moans mixed up with hard breathing as his fingers danced around and pressed over her swollen clit, abusing the sensibility of her pulsating blood flow.

When Max came a second time, Jefferson slid his hand up her ass, forcing a wet finger inside her back hole.

Max would come many other times that night.


	20. Day 20 : Noncon/dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's story is a direct continuation from "A moment of inspiration". Trigger warning for sexual content, rough fucking and dubious consent.

Max had doubts once again.

"Come talk to me the next Monday, just like today." He had told her, and there she was, spacing out on his class again.

In fact, Max spaced out the whole weekend. 9 out of 10 thoughts she had were all about Mr. Jefferson. She even tried touching herself thinking of him, but she couldn't do it the way he did, so Max grew frustrated out of trying and decided she would go for him again.

The way the Golden Hour illuminated him like he was gold-plated. The way his chest's collarbones showed under the couple open buttons from his white shirt. The way his manly hands danced while he lectured. The way his rough beard shaped his chin... everything about him was just so intoxicating.

Max began tracing a drawing of him. She tried breaking eye contact, but it didn't work very well as his voice was still this soft and sexy tone she could get lost into listening to.

"Max? .....Max?" She loved listening her name coming from his mouth. " **Max!** " She jumped at her seat -- Jefferson was right there, curved over her desk, she was able to see his chest deep down inside his shirt. "We had that talk last week and you're still spacing out today, what's happening?"

"Uh-- um-- I still haven't done the assigned homework, sorry." She replied to him nervously, unsure of where to look at. She realized class was over and they were the only ones there once again.

He exhaled a tired breath. "Max... I can't give you a score for the semester if you don't deliver something, _anything_ would be fine." Jefferson walked back to his desk while Max was still preparing her bag.

She felt he was getting away from her and began feeling thirsty for him. "Could you help me again?" She followed him to the teacher's desk.

Jefferson also prepared his papers for leaving. "What kind of help are you looking for?" His tone was colder than last time, was he not interested anymore?

"Can I... look at other's photos? Maybe I'll have an idea." She fidgeted, trying to hold him there while the sunlight falls fast outside.

Jefferson pondered for a few seconds. ".....Fine, I'll show you." He looks up a folder which had the photos the other students had delivered already.

"Thanks!" Max lightly pushes him to the side, to stay lined up with the open folder over the teacher's desk. She hoped for a reaction from him.

"You see what Nathan did there..." Jefferson pointed some items featured in the photo, his arm touching Max's arm.

"Yeah, it's so peculiar..." She bent further over the desk, blocking his view.

Jefferson got behind Max, exhaling a deep breath again, this time more like a growl, right behind her ear. "Fuck Max, you know we can't be caught doing this."

She felt him rubbing his crotch against her ass. "Have you locked the door?" She moves her hips up and down, pressing back at him.

"Yes." It was dark already, there were no light sources in their classroom. "Don't change the subject now, why can't you deliver something like these?" His voice was deep and quiet, almost a whisper.

His right hand slid through her belly, under her panties, while he embraced around her hip with the left arm, not letting her move. "Ah--gh--hah... I can't... stop thinking about you... ah!" His big fingers rubbed her clit thoroughly.

Max thought it would feel like the last time they seen each other, full of passionate kissing and upfront, but this time it felt different. "That would be flattering... I can't be your subject, it wouldn't be fair with the others." Too different. She was afraid, but it was too late to run, his grip was too strong.

As Jefferson pressed his throbbing heat harder against her, Max was bent over his desk and had to use her hands to try standing on her own. He took the chance of her unbalance to tug her pants down. She heard the zipper sound of his pants. "Uh..... Mr. Jefferson?" Soon after, Max felt a touch there, and a second later he had pushed it all inside at once. " **AAAH--!!** "

He put his left hand over her mouth, silencing her loud moans, while he used his right hand to steady her hip, pushing away and pulling back with a tight grip digging her skin. "Shhh! Quiet! Be a good girl and keep looking to the photographs." He whispered from her back.

Max couldn't see anything, not only it was night, she had closed her eyes tightly shut. His hand over her mouth felt suffocating. His other hand digging her skin was hurting. Even his burning hot penetration hurt, there was little to no preparation this time.

He was her muse, but that evening Max felt fear like she never had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm tired of writing porn (9 and 19) but somehow these are the prompts bringing the most readers in, so I still feel like writing it scarcely to fill the thirst of you, loyal reader there at the other side of the screen...
> 
> I wish non/dubcon (3, 4, 5, 9, 10, 14, 16, 19 and pretty much every other fic I write) was more popular.


	21. Day 21 : Voyeurism

Jefferson had cameras installed inside the Dark Room. Although they did not capture sound, only image data, he just knew they were going to be useful someday.

This night he was fast-forwarding through the recordings for the past day and he saw Max getting there much sooner than they agreed with.

She sit by the couch and began writing to her journal -- the atrocities he would be able to do in order to have a chance to read what she confided to it.

Of course Max wrote. It was the only thing she would do there. No one was allowed to use their real phones in the Dark Room, only disposable numbers and devices. The place was kept under strict secrecy.

Then Max hugged her journal, laid to the side, and began rolling over the comfortably big couch.

 _Is that a teenager thing?_ Jefferson thought about her strange rolling motion. Little he knew about the thought which hyped the young woman...

Some other moment earlier that week, Max was looking for Mr. Jefferson at his home. He was nowhere to be found, until she looked at his ensuite bedroom, where she could listen to that familiar white noise.

Jefferson was bathing.

She peeked into the bathroom and could see his ripped body's silhouette beyond the foggy glass door. He never realized Max observed him all the way until he turned the shower off.

Max even did a rough sketch waist-up from what she saw, she couldn't stop thinking about his body and how perfect he looked there, she longed to become the soap bubbles sliding down his muscles.

Luckily for Max, the definition of the cameras inside the Dark Room could go not as far. Jefferson never figured what she wrote that day.


	22. Day 22 : Formal wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I already did formal wear for Day 17, it's not like I had selected the full prompt list in late September, huh? Yay auto-sabotaging.
> 
> Sorry for being a day late! I was trying so hard not to write something exactly the same as either Day 17 or "Little pieces of time" chapter 2, I kind of blanked out and couldn't make it before bed time. I'll try posting 23 soon'ish so it won't remain a day late. A 21 day streak is still pretty good considering the wordcount for some days were notably higher.
> 
> A good night's sleep does wonders with writer's block.

That night, Jefferson had to attend a high-profile event: It was a charity auction of art pieces where some of the world-renowned photographers, painters and artist celebrities would be.

The past weekend they went looking for a dress ideal for Max, but they couldn't find anything suitable where both liked it enough, so Jefferson ordered it from a private tailor -- the custom-made dress got delivered the day of the event, so Max hadn't tried it before.

When she took it out of the package, she felt this strange mix of anxiety and intimidation. _Am I really using this tonight?_ She thought, just admiring the woven dark fabric patterned with delicate shapes like glittering butterflies.

"Do you need any help getting dressed?" Asked Jefferson's voice coming from another corner of his ensuite, startling Max.

"Erm- Probably, I'm wondering how to put this without creasing it."

"Come here and I'll help you."

Max showed up in her underwear, carrying the dress upwards cautiously, like her life depended on not ruining it. Jefferson curved the side of his lips up in a light snort as Max just looked so troubled, he'd love to have a camera nearby so he could snapshot her merely for future teasing.

Jefferson had this unbuttoned black tuxedo with a silver vest and a white shirt underneath. He was about to begin doing his silver tie when Max got there. "Stand straight and lift your arms up." He positioned her right in front of a big mirror, took the dress from Max and swiftly slid it down her body.

Max felt admired with such mastery, that's how dating someone experienced felt like.

Before pulling the zipper on her back though... "You won't need this." Jefferson unbuttoned her bra and removed it through her arms, also without effort. Her shoulders only had this single-sided black strip now.

He pulled up the zipper and placed both of his hands lightly over her shoulders as both looked to the big mirror together.

A sense of accomplishment took Max. She felt no more anxiety that moment, but instead, felt like she and Jefferson were truly an item.


	23. Day 23 : Tickling

As a photographer, Mark Jefferson is supposed to almost always stay behind the cameras.

Max surely treasured this single issue of _GQ magazine_ where Jefferson was featured in a photoshoot himself. He was always a man of impeccable style.

However, as they began sharing more and more of their time together, one day Max realized: Jefferson was a man of few, slight smiles. He smiled with her, he even laughed at her, but he never smiled _for_ her. In all photos of his, it felt like Jefferson was this enigmatic stoical figure which never laughed sincerely for the camera lenses.

She pondered on the matter for a couple days, wondering how or when would it be a good time to ask him about it. Max ultimately decided she was not asking him -- the probability of him totally dejecting the question was too high. Jefferson was someone living at his own pace.

Instead, Max would directly attack him with tickles. It was obviously the only way for a candid reaction from him.

Saturday mornings. After a long, working-day week, Jefferson simply crashes into his bed, taking Saturdays as a sleep-as-far-as-you-can-day.

"Good morning~" She greeted him, climbing over his laid body and sitting over his stomach.

He blinked a few times, still adjusting his eyes to the sunlight, feeling confused with Max being just there, over him.

Max smirked, froze time, and reached for his armpits, taking advantage of him lifting his arms to rub his eyes.

Successively pausing and unpausing, Max attacked him with tickles unstoppably. Jefferson had no way to escape such carefully-planned trap.

"Max! St-- Ah! Stop!! Ah- ahaha! Pleas-- Ah!" The mortal tried to stop the time lord in vain.

She took **many** photos that morning, as much as she could without killing him breathless -- when he developed hiccups, **then** she knew it was the time to stop torturing him.


	24. Day 24 : Sweat

It was a sunny day during Summer.

Too sunny, perfect for a beach shooting.

Jefferson worked all morning that day. Although he brought Max together as his loyal _armor-bearer_ , she stayed under the trusty shadows of the production's big parasols, holding onto Jefferson's suit like a treasured possession, while he shot the models all over the beach.

Clad in his usual white shirt, Jefferson kept imagining how good it would be if he could get sprinkled with water like the models in front of him -- how happy they looked, in contrast to his frustration in having to shoot outdoors under such a severe sunlight.

While he fought against his sweatdrops, Max somehow got lost in thoughts, as the smell from Jefferson's cologne climbed up from his suit towards her nose. She barely noticed the time flying by.

When it was time to get back home, Jefferson was thankful for his car's air conditioner.

Straight to the shower he went. As Max brought all the photography gear to help Jefferson, she got behind him, and when she finished putting it down, she went to his room...

Max saw Jefferson's clothes thrown on the ground, near the bathroom entrance.

The thought she had through her mind all morning got to her again -- the smells coming from Jefferson, she got curious about how his sweat smelt like, the real smell beyond his cologne's perfume.

Max picked his shirt up, pondering a slight moment before bringing it to her nose.

Several short sniffs later, she was addicted. It had this same characteristic smell from when she lays over his chest right after they made love.

It crossed her mind to simply kidnap that shirt from his wardrobe right into her personal stash, but Max was not thinking as smart as she could -- once again, time passed quick and mercilessly, and Jefferson just got out of the bathroom, finding out Max was giving this big sniff to his dirty shirt.

She had doubts whether to rewind or not.


	25. Day 25 : Gunplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This timeline is a continuation from the Day 12 story.

"This is where I store it." Jefferson opens a safe inside the wall, which was hidden behind an art print. "The password is your birthday, it's simple, there's no way you'll ever forget."

Inside, there's a Glock type handgun. He showed Max how to open and unload the bullets, put them inside the safe's box, then loaded the empty cart back into the gun's handle.

"Do you want to try it?" Jefferson had the gun laid in his open hand.

"Uhh... I don't think so." Max ponders. It felt strange to her, since her parents did not keep any guns at home. "But can you do that again?"

"Do what? Show how to place the bullets back inside?"

"No, I mean... that stance when you put the cart back inside, can I take a picture?" She procured the nearest camera: a trusty Polaroid.

"You... want to take pictures of the gun?" He looked as startled as off-guard.

"Of you, handling the gun." Max pointed her weapon of choice towards him. "You look cool, like some revenge hero out of a movie."

Jefferson didn't trust her at the start, but as soon as the first photos got revealed, he got into it.

So into it, soon he'd start pointing the gun towards himself -- at his temple, under his chin, inside his mouth.

No matter if the gun was not loaded, Max kind of worried about his suicidal stances.

They turned into great, dramatic photos though.


	26. Day 26 : Stripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of the story from Day 22.

The duo got home from the charity auction.

Jefferson carried Max in his arms from their car all the way to their ensuite because her feet couldn't bear the sandals anymore. A couple hours into the event, Max's ankles were hurting from the bands climbing off the sandal's design -- it was good looking, but it was not practical once worn.

When he put her down, over the bed, Jefferson quickly freed himself of the tie, letting it escape off to the floor. "Be right back, I'll fetch some remedies for you." And he stormed to the bathroom.

Max still carried the sandals over her lap, which only then she put them down as well. Time passed so quickly that night -- Jefferson had listed for the auction, in surprise, a photo she took herself. It somehow got heated offers, so after the final bidder was set, all the cameras in the place got turned to them. It was from a few short interviews her feet began to hurt, so they got out shortly after.

She didn't notice Jefferson coming back, Max spaced out, feeling accomplished that people were genuinely interested in owning her photography work. "Tell me if it hurts." Said a crouched Jefferson smoothly taking one of her ankles to apply antiseptics. Now she noticed he had also gotten rid of the black upper suit.

A light sting was felt at the place the band hurt her. For a moment she thought if it could've cut her skin, however, she wasn't able to see it, the dress was not allowing her to twist her leg enough. "I think I need to get off this too." She touched one of the woven butterflies from the dress' fabric, he stood and lent her a hand to help her up.

When Max got to the big mirror inside their closet, wondering how she could just get out of the dress, she realized... Her hands could not reach the zipper at her back.

"Uh, can you help me again with the dress?" She summons a Jefferson which was once again different: He had removed the silver vest too.

Once again, very smoothly, he pulled the zipper like a feather running through her back, making Max shiver from his touch. "There." From her back, Jefferson placed a hand under her chin, pulling her head back and curving himself down to plant a kiss at her forehead.

Max got thinking: _Too bad he already took my bra off before leaving._ She had to make another excuse to summon Jefferson once again and possibly see him with another clothing layer off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it got late again, I was distracted by Blood of Zeus launching at Netflix. Derek Phillips (the talent behind Mark Jefferson's sweet, sweet voice) is the main character of the show, that's a must watch for any Jefferson fan~


	27. Day 27 : Role reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for abusive relationship.

Max loved Jefferson so much, she wanted to be with him at all times, all the time.

But Jefferson was such a confident man, of course he would have his own agenda.

At least he tried.

Somehow, Max thought he was avoiding her, so she did whatever measures within her reach... Max followed Jefferson using her time powers.

She began abusing the powers to prank him every chance she had. In the beginning he even laughed it out, but soon it became a pattern of absolute suffering.

Every turn he took, every place he entered, there was Max. She would either keep staring at him or try to jumpscare him by teleporting right behind him.

No place was safe. Max was always there. She would follow him even while dumping.

One day, Jefferson had an idea -- he told Max he wanted a photo of her, so he prepared the most bright camera flash he had, and the moment the light ofuscated Max, he ran.

As quickly as he could, he ran to the front door of their home, unlocked it, and as soon as he put one foot outside... He realized he was running the other way, into the home once again.

Max had caught up to him, turned him around while paused, then let him enter it by running the other way.

The sounds of a door being locked echoed through their living room. "You thought you could escape?"

Jefferson was sweating large, salty drops. Without turning back to the figure he knew locked their door once again, he ran away from her, into one of the rooms.

When Max opened the door, there was Jefferson, stuck in a dark corner, crouched, crying, with both hands holding his head like it was hurting unbearably.

"Why?" He asked her, desperately. " **Why are you doing this?!** "

"The loss of sanity..." She takes a photo of him in such deplorable state. "Don't you think it's an interesting subject for a shooting?" Max asks rhetorically while shaking the Polaroid between her delicate fingers.


	28. Day 28 : Crossdressing

It's Halloween.

Max and Jefferson were so busy the entire week, they hardly noticed it coming. When they realized it... They didn't have any plans for outfits.

Jefferson went out to purchase a few assorted sweets anyway, so they could gift neighboring kids.

While home alone, Max had an idea -- she went to Jefferson's closet and browsed through his wardrobe. She somehow got surprised because she never noticed it was this simple, of few colors, mostly of it was black, white and blue.

Max snatched a light-blue shirt and a black suit. At her wardrobe, she took off her clothes, put a jeans pants from herself so that she wouldn't trip over it, then cautiously buttoned the shirt up her belly.

She left the two top buttons open, just like Jefferson did, however, due to her smaller build, the opening fell further her chest, but she liked it's boldness, so she began stuffing the shirt under the jeans pants.

As soon as she put the black suit, she listened to the front door. He was back home.

"How do I look?" Asked Max, getting closer to him. "Is this costume good?"

Jefferson fell in awe for a second. "...You look stunning!" He put the bag full of candy down at the nearest table, went towards Max and lightly embraced her by the waist. "You're just missing one detail..." His hands let her go, removed his glasses and put them into her face.

Max saw everything so magnified, she blinked a few times trying to get used to it, but it felt way too strange -- it was like Jefferson was really close to her, but he wasn't actually that close.

"Can you let me try your hoodie? Do you think it stretches enough for my arms?" Asked a smiling Jefferson. Max sure should be looking gorgeous in glasses, too bad he couldn't see her every detail now.


	29. Day 29 : Praise kink

The bell rang. While the students got to their seats, Jefferson went from the corridors to his desk.

Max noticed Kate was absent, this was unusual. They had tea the previous afternoon, Max kept wondering what was so wrong when Kate seemed fine the last time they talked.

"Max?" She heard Jefferson's voice summoning her back to Earth from all across the homeroom. "Come here."

As she walked towards the teacher's table, she could feel the intense staring from Victoria cursing her at her back.

"Since Kate hasn't joined us today, could you please be a good girl and deliver these prints for the class?" He handed a few pages containing photos and texts coupled together, then went to scribble at the blackboard. Meanwhile Max kept looking at the prints without moving for a short while, blanked out -- not only their fingers have just grazed under the paper sheets, Jefferson's velvety voice had also called Max a _good girl_.

There was laughter coming from the Vortex Club's table. "Oh sh--" Max cursed under her breath as she flew through the homeroom delivering all the prints.

The class went on, faster than Max could focus. The bell rang once again, announcing the end of his lecture. "Please leave the prints, I'm reusing them for other classes, thanks." Told Jefferson, trying to voice higher than the storm which is a bunch of students getting fast to the way out.

All the other students simply let the prints over their tables, then left. Max was observant of that behavior -- not because she got any smarter, but because she was somehow plotting how to earn more compliments from Jefferson, and this was her perfect chance.

While Victoria bugged Jefferson for the hundredth time this week, Max went through all tables, taking the prints and nesting them together as straight as possible. Not only she brought all the prints back to the teacher's table, but she also got the eraser and began wiping off the blackboard. "I could use more students like Max, look how helpful she is today..." Noted Jefferson, clearly wishing to cut Victoria's crap. "She's on fire~" There he was, his trademark smug smile over his face.

That damned smile... Pointed towards Max. Victoria had her way out with an impatient growl. "Umm... Do you need any more help?" Max asked him with eyes tilting to the ground and back at his face.

"In fact, I do, but you should hurry for your next class. I don't want to hold you captive today."

Max inhaled like she would reply him, but hesitated, and exhaled in a smile back at him: "Thanks for all the praise." Then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been a day late once again during this week, I don't think I'll finish it on time, but I still plan on doing all the 31 prompts anyway.
> 
> Thanks for the milestone of 500 views!


	30. Day 30 : Deep-throat

Back from the grocery shop, the couple put the bags down, washed their hands and began unpacking the goods.

As Jefferson washed the fruits, his stomach made a loud growl. Max laughed while placing the canned foods inside the kitchen shelves.

"I'm so hungry today, I could have all these right now!" Said him picking an apple and giving it a big chomp.

"That's not fair, I thought we'd have lunch together today!" Max rushed to Jefferson's side, bumping him and taking the apple from his hand, eating a piece from the other side.

He gulped down. "But I want it now!" Then took a banana.

Quickly peeled off, the banana went deeply inside Jefferson's mouth. Max watched in awe as the fruit was bitten well past it's half.

"Hmm!" He chewed on it, delightful.

She was enchanted by his Adam's apple dancing up and down as he ate -- the phalic form of the fruit gave her some strange thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for skipping another day, but turns out in the end there would be no way to make it on schedule the last day.
> 
> Yesterday I was woken up with the news of Sir Sean Connery's passing and I felt numb the entire day trying to hold it, then cried myself to sleep.
> 
> The man was responsible for my entry into the age gap trope, if it wasn't for the beautiful dialogue and tension in Entrapment -- a movie from 1999 starring Connery and Zeta-Jones -- you probably wouldn't be reading such pieces from me today. Pay your respects to this role model.
> 
> 2020's been a harsh year for everyone's mental health... there's still two months left.


	31. Day 31 : Free day (Glasses)

Lately, Max had too much trouble focusing her view. It was noticeable for her before, when she looked through photos too closely, she had difficulty finding the right focus, but now it's bothering her further.

Jefferson took her to an ophthalmologist. In the end of a few medical exams it was diagnosed: Max had hypermetropia, she has to wear glasses.

They went shopping for a glasses frame which best suited her face. "I can't wait to see you in glasses." Jefferson was especially excited for their trip today. "Like, actually _seeing_ you, because every time you try mine, then I am the one who can't see." He giggles with smiling eyes towards her.

Thick frames. Thin frames. Square frames. Circle frames. Rectangular frames. Oval frames. Aviator frames. All kinds of colors and patterned stamps. "It's so hard to choose!" Max feels enchanted with a bunch of the options -- Jefferson had her phone and took photos of her using the frames she liked best, so they could look at all of them at once and decide.

But it was a difficult choice, it took hours and visiting three different stores. Over a lunch inside a nearby café, Max finally decided it.

Circle-shaped lens inside a semi-rimless frame colored in a gray tone. She picked gray because Jefferson's glasses were colored both black and white... And it matched her favorite hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! 31 days of Jefferfield!
> 
> Most difficult prompts: Day 5, 8, 20 and 22.  
> Most fun prompts: Day 11, 17, 21, 24, 27 and 31.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Thanks for both the readers who viewed fewer stories and the readers who saw all of them, thanks for your support either way. Thanks for completing 600 hits on the last day!
> 
> You can keep suggesting prompts all year long through either my [LiS blog](https://markjeffercest-v2.tumblr.com/ask) or my [writer blog](http://bit.ly/AuthorLaura), both are fine for contact.
> 
> Lanford is a female, currently 35, from Brazil. Began writing thanks to Life is Strange, already scored 4 book deals for the publishing of short stories written in Portuguese. Nowadays trying to write a full book.


End file.
